debate_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Beast II
|-|Femme Fatale= |-|True form= |-|Draconic Corpus= Summary Tiamat, one of the primordial gods of Sumerian mythology. She mated with her counterpart Apsu to birth all life on earth, including the gods. Eventually, the gods rebelled against their two parents, and both of them were defeated and slain, with Tiamat's body being ripped apart and used to create the world. ...At least, that's how it went according to mythology. In truth, Apsu and Tiamat were abandoned and exiled to the reverse side of the world after their defeat. As Tiamat's control over life allowed her to create entire evolutionary trees, she was deemed too dangerous to be left on the surface of the world. And so, Tiamat was imprisoned there alongside her consort Apsu, waiting for a chance to return and wreak havoc upon the world that abandoned her. When Beast I incinerated the human order, he pulled her free from the reverse side and instructed the beings of that era to grant her the holy grail so that she may awaken from slumber. Long story short, their plan succeeded, and Tiamat was brought back to the surface in full. But Tiamat, deep down, did not want to destroy humanity, and so she sealed herself and came up to the surface in a vastly weaker form that was basically an avatar for that part of her will. Chaldea's forces didn't understand that, and defeated it before they actually came to do so. But with the destruction of the Femme Fatale came the destruction of Tiamat's only self-restraint, and her full, angry self emerged from the sea to wipe out humanity. Her full, angry self gets its fury and will to recreate humanity from her hatred and sorrow at being abandoned once she became unnecessary. But it also stems from a desire to begin life itself anew so she can once again experience the joy that comes with being the mother of all things. This nature is what decided her class. Her true title is not "The Goddess of Creation." She is a great disaster, the most rejected entity in all of human history, and something that her children have long since left behind. Her title is Beast II: one of the 7 Evils of Man, the law of regression incarnate. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely 4-B Name: Tiamat, Beast II, The Goddess of Creation, The Beast of Regression Origin: Fate, more specifically Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: At least 4.6 Billion years old, as she comes from the age of the world's creation. Classification: Creator Goddess, Deity, Stigma of Humanity Attack Potency: At least Planet Level (All of the Gods working together only managed to seal her away; even one member of the pantheon can shoot the concept of Venus at her enemies. Tiamat's power exceeds that of anything on earth, and even things off of it. This includes the likes of Ishtar or Quetzalcoatl.), likely Solar System Level (Tiamat possesses enough magical energy in her true form to cross the distance between stars. Alter Ego Kiara Sessyoin's Noble Phantasm is solar system level via sheer size. Kiara as Beast III/R, a being far superior to any of her other selves, admitted that her power as a Beast was still in its infancy. Meaning that physically, Tiamat is superior to her.) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Nigh Omnipresent (Tiamat exists across the entirety of both time and space. It's because of this that the only force in the Babylonia Singularity capable of taking her down was a Noble Phantasm that existed in the same way and was capable of incinerating the space-time of the entire era.) Combat Speed: Immeasurable (As she exists across time and space. She is also capable of walking atop her own Authority, which is four-dimensional. Was sealed in the reverse side of the world, a void different from a parallel world.) Reaction Speed: Likely Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Likely Immeasurable as a higher-dimensional being. Is normally unbound by the laws of physics. Striking Strength: At least Planet Level, likely Solar System Level Durability: At least Planet Level (Ishtar, whose Noble Phantasm fires the concept of Venus as a projectile, could not even scratch Tiamat.), likely Solar System Level (Tiamat is far superior to Kiara Sessyoin, whose Noble Phantasm as an Alter Ego causes her to become this level via sheer size.) Stamina: At least Extremely high (Can cross the distance between stars), Limitless with her Authority (She is supplied with infinite amounts of True Ether while within the Sea of Life.) Range: Likely Multiverse Level+ (Tiamat exists at all points in both space and time. In Fate, the space and time of a single universe contains infinite timelines.) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1, her true form is 60 meters tall. Type 4 with the Sea of Life), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, capable of regenerating from attacks that damage on the physical, mental, spiritual and conceptual levels), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 6 and 8. Tiamat lacks a concept of death, and cannot be harmed or even affected by the traditional laws of physics unless all other living things on earth are dead as well.), Acausality (Type 3. Tiamat exists everywhere in space and at all points in the flow of time; killing her in just one spot in either of these does nothing to her existence overall), Space-Time manipulation (Tiamat caused a tremor throughout space and time merely by waking up), Stat manipulation, Power nullification, Minor Probability manipulation (Merely by being in Tiamat's presence, one is afflicted by various debuffs that utterly disable them. The list is here), Information manipulation (Tiamat is capable of completely recreating and freely editing her own Saint Graph, the information that defines a servant's existence and powers. Passively creates and travels upon her own Authority, which rewrites the existential information and genetic code of those that touch it into her loyal "children"), Higher-dimensional manipulation (The Sea of Life, Tiamat's Authority, is explicitly stated to be four-dimensional), Reality Warping, Law manipulation, Conceptual manipulation (Authority is defined as a "manifestation of omnipotence", essentially it's the Gods' ability to define their surroundings on the conceptual level. Tiamat's Authority is unparalleled by that of any being not from the Age of the planet's birth, and all beings born under the concept of evolution are subject to it), Biological manipulation, Life manipulation (Tiamat is both the "beginning and the end" for all life on earth. She is able to conceive any living thing she wishes, and is able to create and destroy a planet's entire evolutionary tree), Reactive evolution (As a Beast, Tiamat grows more powerful in response to how developed humanity becomes as a civilization), Invulnerability (Tiamat withstands no damage whatsoever from any attack below A++. In the context of Fate, all attacks above that rank are top-tier Noble Phantasms, essentially meaning that high-level conceptual attacks are mandatory when fighting her), High resistance to Reality warping, Law manipulation, Conceptual manipulation (The authorities and powers of Ishtar, Quetzalcoatl and anyone else in the Singularity would have done negligible damage to Tiamat, bordering on nothing at all), Power nullification (Tiamat's Authority overrides Ereshkigal's, which nullifies the powers of any being that enters the Underworld, being more effective against beings with more divinity), Life manipulation (Has absolute dominion over life itself), Death manipulation (Lacks a concept of death), The attacks and abilities of any being that was born in a proper timeflow. | All previous abilities to vastly greater extents. Standard Equipment: The Mud of the Gods Intelligence: Likely Extremely high (Tiamat exists throughout space and time. Although she is scarcely able to pronounce human language, her song is implied to be her own form of communication.) Weaknesses: Tiamat's physical bodies are too heavy to stand upright on dry land, and must stay within her Authority. Draconic Corpus lacks this weakness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Authority of the Beast: A''' A Skill that is also referred to as Anti-Humanity. Demonstrates a particularly effective performance towards beings born from the “womb”, whether it is Heroic Spirits, Divine Spirits, or whatever it may be. This is conferred not only on Beast II’s main body, but also on all Magical Beasts born from her. *Independent Manifestation: '''B A Skill to materialize into the present world as an autonomous existence. Once she has finished manifesting, the Indian Ocean will be repainted over a period of seven days. From the moment of her manifestation, she gives birth to Magical Beasts without rest, consuming humanity. On the other hand, because Beast II’s main body is the sea itself, she is not able to come ashore. Cleaning up humanity becomes the work for her Magical Beasts instead, of whom they are her children. Also, because this Skill exemplifies the way of being of “already existing anywhere even in the spacetime continuum”, it will not only cancel time paradox attacks that utilizes time travel, but it will also cancel all instant death attacks. *Self-Modification: EX She can remake her Saint Graph by utilizing the black Sea of Life. From her usual Saint Graph status (Femme Fatale), she can grow into a draconic body that exceeds a height of 60 meters. Tiamat, who grew into a draconic body, can cancel attacks that are A++ ranked and below. *Sea of Life: EX Beast II is the very sea that produces life. Because it is circulating the True Ether that existed from the Genesis of the Earth, magical energy is infinitely supplied while within this sea. Beings submerged in this sea has Skills such as Self-Modification, Environmental Modification, Environmental Fusion and Unit Mitosis added to them at random. At the time of emerging from the sea to the surface, they must perform a Geas-based contract on the cellular level (Amino-Geas) with Beast II, and they automatically and completely become enemies of humanity. *Self-Sealing: C+++ A chain of self-mutilation that ties down Beast II. Although Beast II hated her grief of being banished for “not being needed anymore” by the collective unconsciousness of humanity, the depths of her consciousness accepted that as something inevitable. Beast II, who has the role “mother” as her foundation, possesses a desire to function as a patron of humanity to the very end. This Self-Sealing is something that has become that form. *Nega-Genesis: A''' A Skill of the same kind as “Nega-Messiah” that Beast VI possesses. A conceptual Bounded Field that entirely disproves the predictions of how the earth was created, the current evolutionary theory. By carrying this, Beast II nullifies Noble Phantasms of Servants born from the proper human history. *Monstrous Strength: '''A++ An ability one has as a monster. Raises one’s Strength. This is almost of the highest grade. Having the black mud as her body and materializing with a draconic body, Tiamat’s Strength is like that of a giant’s. Key: Femme Fatale | True Self Note: Tiamat's Draconic Corpus is more or less a more monstrous stage of her true form, and not really different enough to warrant its own key. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters